


Lab Rat

by x_Lvnoma_x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lab Sex, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Sex, Voyeurism, dd/lg, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lvnoma_x/pseuds/x_Lvnoma_x
Summary: You come down to Sigma's lab like you always do, continuing your work in collecting data on him, but this day is different, and he found out you have a daddy kink.





	Lab Rat

**Author's Note:**

> So.. uhh.. I wanted to write Sigma as odd and sweet, but my daddy kink cravings didn't let me do that lmao. So he's more dom in this fic. I'm definitely writing more for Sigma, he's such a cute old man and I love him to bits.

It’s so cold. 

Metal walls with a ceiling holding one light peered over you, a small human cowering in the corner of the room. 

It was also so quiet. 

The only thing you could hear was the droning buzz of the light that hung over you, so bright and a seeming only sense of comfort. There was a bed across from you, but on the chill floor against the wall at the moment seemed so much more entertaining. 

Anything you did was considered fun, no matter how small. There isn't much to do in a room like this, especially a room like this in terrorist headquarters. Specifically, Talon HQ. 

You weren’t being tortured, no, in fact you were almost fine. Fine, that is, being occasionally tested on and a ‘voluntary’ coping mechanism for one of the members. Could you consider him a member, though? He was unstable, and strange. Once an astrophysicist, and now a member of a terrorist organization. You doubted he showed up voluntarily. 

Every few days you’d talk to him either in his cell, or his lab, he was put in any which one his current personality decided for him. If he was unstable, the cell, or if he was fine, then the lab. 

You didn’t despise him, but rather, the rest of the members of Talon. Cruel, evil people joined together in an organized group to stir the world some trouble when it least needed it. But Sigma? 

He was so.. out of place. An eccentric and otherwise kind man held against his will to work for them. A poor, tortured soul who wanted nothing more than top study the field he was so passionate in, only to be reverted to something completely different. 

He wielded special abilities and side effects from a failed experiment with gravity, but along with that came a fractured mind. You remember the first day having to converse with him being cut short by him writhing in pain and screaming, screaming about ‘that melody’ over and over again. 

You couldn’t sleep after that. 

The next day you spoke with him, he was so calm and strangely sweet, so passionate about science and cheerful. He had such a strange but sweet personality, and oh god, he loved to talk. Such a lonely, broken man, only wanting nothing but to socialize with someone and be happy. 

You didn’t imagine the rest of Talon would be social. 

So it was your job to speak with him, to study his triggers and how he would react with different subjects and relay them to Moira, who’s long bony fingers would write them down and study the connections he had with other interactions. You were there to weed out his emotions, and find whatever strengths and weaknesses he had. 

Some days, he would drone on and on about ‘the stars and the universe’, and his ramblings about what lay beyond what we knew, staying on the same topic always but never giving the same response. 

The more.. unpleasant days however, he would mutter incoherent gibberish and cower in the corner. He usually never answered while in this state. 

A loud banging on your door made your body jolt. It was time. 

A prim, red haired woman entered, peering down at you from her sharp nose. It was Moira. As usual, you got up and followed her. This was done enough time you never spoke with her, the drill was clear. Approaching subject Sigma, you noticed today was a lab day for him. Oh goodie. Even the lab still looked similar to a cell. Not in his usual jumpsuit, Sigma bore a lab coat. And of course, like always, no shoes. 

Moira always gave you a key-card to enter either his lab or cell, but sometimes Sigma would let you in himself when allowed. 

Upon entering his lab down a fluorescent led corridor, Moira forced you down into the chair that sat just in front of work table, with a whiteboard covered in gibberish written all over in marker. 

“Do not let him catch you off guard.” You heard Moira’s prudish voice just over you. 

“I know you have a tendency to get off topic with him, but please, for once try and stay on topic.” You heard her sneer, before she slipped off and away, letting the door fall closed behind her. 

She left you in awkward silence. You didn’t see Sigma and sat in a squished together posture, waiting for him to come out. Out from the silence you heard footsteps quickly approaching from a small room in the back of his lab. Your body tensed up the closer he approached. 

“Ah, y/n, I didn’t expect you today!” Sigma said excitedly. 

He stood in front of you, arms filled with dozens of massive rolled up papers and other supplies. He dropped them on the desk, and some rolled off in different directions. He paid them no mind. 

You parted your lips in an attempt to speak, but he turned around and brushed the whiteboard clean with broad strokes. You tried to catch what some of it said before he wiped it away but it was too late. Picking up a marker he started anew with the writings. They were equations, they made more sense than what was written there before but you still couldn’t understand them. 

“Patterns..” You heard him mutter under his breath. 

“What?” You asked in a small, quiet response. 

“Patterns! In everything, there is a pattern and why things happen. Even if some are irregular or strange, they are still patterns nonetheless!” In wide strokes his writing sprawled across the board quicker than lighting. He continued to talk, but you stopped really listening. 

You let yourself drone out to the sound of his voice, so gentle and low that you started to relax. This would be the only decent human interaction you’d have for a few days, you wanted it to last. Compared to all the other Talon members, it felt so nice to be around him. 

He continued to talk while working on the board, before some line caught you off guard.

“Even you have patterns, my dear.” 

You jerked awake. “Huh? What patterns?” You asked coyly. 

He turned his head at that, peering over his wide shoulders at you with his dark eyes, a smirk lifted the corner of his lips beneath his pointed nose. 

“You squirm in your chair when I gaze at you for too long, become flustered when my eyes meet yours, and you squeeze your thighs together when I get close. Why is that, do you think?” 

You could feel your face reddened and you wanted it to stop. Your eyes caught his, and you could see him smiling. You darted them away, but still felt his gaze burn onto you. “Hoe schattig..” He muttered, his grin widening. 

You squeezed your thighs together and flushed when he stepped closer. You made the mistake of noticing his glare when you peeked at him, his gaze wandering over your body. 

“You tempt me..” He chuckled, features darkening. 

He stepped forward again, this time a few inches away from between your legs. If they weren’t squeezed together, he surely would have stood directly in between them. Your knees felt weak as a heat coursed to your center, is felt so wrong to be feeling like this right now, but so good. 

You gasped out suddenly, feeling a cold latex gloved hand grab the sides of your face, forcing your eyes to look into his. “There’s no need to hide it here, you’re safe with me.” Hide, hide what? You thought. Oh god, oh fuck, did he know? 

“Are you enjoying this?” You heard him ask. Your face almost glew from how red it was, only answering his question. He chuckled again. “You’ve been waiting for this to happen, I know it.” He trailed his hand down your face to your neck, fingers brushing against the soft skin. “Do you think when I go past your room to return to my cell, that I don’t hear you pleasuring yourself and moaning my name?”

“I-..” Your voice hitched in your throat. You were dumbfounded. He knew. 

You tried to intervene, but he cut you off. “I never expected such a sweet little thing like you, to have a daddy kink of me?” His hand moved down from your neck to your chest. “So, so cute.” 

You felt a pressure on your chest as his hands worked at your blouse, undoing each button one by one as his knuckles brushed against your hot skin. His torso pressed against yours as he leaned in and pressed his lips against your neck and explored your chest with his rough hands. His hot tongue pressed against your flesh, his hands working your bra off and kneading your breasts. A knot formed tight in your torso made it hard to breathe. 

This.. this was actually happening. It felt so wrong, but you wanted him to keep going. You sat there tight in your chair watching as he traced his fingers up your spine, dragging his teeth across your collarbone and leaving kisses across your breasts. 

You’re confused, nervous, and overwhelmed to say the least. 

A sharp pain caused you to let out a small cry as he bit down on your neck. “None of that now,” He hissed into your ear. A warm hand caressed your hair from your face, brushing over your cheek down to your neck. "You kept me company, and for that I am grateful. And now, I can repay you with nothing between us."

You felt his lips on your neck again, leaving a tingling sensation in their path. His hands coasted up to your chest once more, digging his fingers into the flesh on your chest. He took your nipples in between his fingers and played with the soft nubs, leaning in to press his lips against yours. After a few minutes, he started to play more rough with your over sensitized nipples. He pinched and rolled them between his fingertips, making your moan into his mouth. Sigma smiled into the kissing, and brushed his knee into your abdomen, causing you to moan out again. 

The cold latex of his gloves was now warm, he dragged it across your body and took note of every little spot that made your body jerk in reaction. He took his mouth away from your lips, and migrated down to your breasts. His hot wet tongue traveled over your mounds and brushed over your nipples. He loved to tease, and swirled his tongue around your tips just to make you whimper. 

Every time he brushed over them, the tingling sensation his touching caused made the coil in your stomach burn. 

“Are you enjoying this, y/n?” His voice was so hot and dark. Your skin flushed and your head turned away from him. He let out another chuckle as he continued to lace your torso with attention. Slowly, he started to make his way down to your waist, where he slipped his fingers into the hem of your skirt and tugged at the clothing. 

“How about we change things up? I know you’re just dying to fulfill your daddy kink, aren’t you?” He stopped and removed his hands from your body, leaving you dissatisfied. 

He got up and left you sitting in your chair half naked to sit on the edge of a bed that was tucked away into the corner of his lab. 

“Come.” He ordered.  
Oh my god. This was actually happening. Willingly, you complied, and hesitantly got up to walk over to him. He watched you move, transfixed as your breasts moved. 

“On your knees.” 

You complied, and lowered yourself to the ground to sit on your knees. 

“Brave meid..” He cooed. 

He leaned in and grabbed your hand, setting in to rest right on top his erection. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and show daddy what you can do?” His words made your stomach flip. You swore this had to be a dream. Here you were, sitting in between the legs of the man you were supposed to collect data on and to study. Pathetic. 

Curious and horny, you let your hands start to explore his body. It felt so awkward being almost completely naked while he was fully clothed. (Aside from shoes, as usual.) 

You feverishly brushed your hands across his chest and felt the ridges of muscle, trailing down to his abdomen. Stalling, you realized just what kind of situation you were in staring at the raging erection that sat right in front of your face. Shyly you began to work at his pants. You leaned forward, un-clipping the belt and unzipping the zipper. You pulled out his gorgeous hard cock and licked your hands, lathering it in your saliva. 

You shyly you took him in, starting to bob your head back and forth slow but managing to take him all in as you started to deep throat him. His body leaned back against the bed as you sucked him off. His hands found their way to your hair, curling his fingers in your locks as your lips brushed against the sides of his cock. 

Your hands clenched at his legs as you sat between them, digging into the pant leg as he groaned quietly. He bit bottom lip to suppress another groan and held onto your hair, letting it accidentally slip out when you moaned around his erection. 

Back and forth your head bobbed against his cock, letting the tip slip out of your mouth to lap up the pre come that pooled at the tip. With your hand at the base of his erection, your tongue traced the side of his rod, traveling from the wet tip down to the shaft, kissing a few spots every now and then. 

A loud moan slipped out of his lips as you continued to suck on him, encouraging you to quicken your pace. He was so close, you could tell by how hard he grasped at your hair, and how frequent his moaning was. How long had it been since he's done something like this? It seemed like ages considering how easily pleased he was. 

He bucked his hips into your mouth, pushing your head further into his cock as he drilled the back of your throat. His face was red, hair flustered, and legs quivering as he fucked your wet mouth. 

Lewd groans and whimpering filled your ears from both parties, heightening the pleasure. You were barely doing the work now, he was fully in control of moving your head with the vice grip he had on your hair. Desperate, you shift your hips to his right leg and moaned around him as you ground down against his leg. Repeating the motion a few more times, you get the hang of it and continue to hump his leg in an attempt to service yourself. 

You felt the rise of an orgasm begin to crest, heating up for body and making it harder to breathe. Unable to stop the whimpers that escape your throat, you continue to ride his leg. You press your head against his knee as you let go, the pleasure shooting up your spine as the orgasm you built up ripped through your body. 

Sigma pushed harder, and tensed up as he released down into your throat. Tilting his head to the side, he let out one long groan before pulling out of your mouth. 

“Mmm, zo'n braaf meisje.” He tilted your head back with his hand, making his come dribble down your throat and spasm, forcing you to swallow. 

His finger brushed against your lips and spread whatever ‘leftovers’ there were onto the rest of your face. He enjoyed that. 

“Onto the bed.” He commanded calmly. 

You complied that got up from your knees, skirt awkwardly hanging around your lips from your previous position. Not sure what position to lay in, you got down on your stomach and waited for him to continue. You felt his hand coat up your side and snag on your hip, digging his fingers into your remaining clothes and sliding them off while pulling your hips up to be level with his as he hovered over you on the bed. 

You let out a lewd mewl as he plunged a finger inside you, the feeling of his gloved hand in your body felt so foreign. 

“Behave for daddy, and I’ll reward you.” He said in your ear, moving back from your neck to clumsily finger at your clit and slowly piston his finger inside your heat. Your breath caught in your throat as you looked down up from underneath yourself, seeing him position himself between your legs as he added another finger. 

You close your eyes, soaking in the feeling of his hands pleasuring you. 

“S-sigma..” you tried to keep your voice level as he fingered you. 

“Does this please you?” He asked innocently. 

You nodded into the bed and mewled into the sheets as he second hand joined in and pressed into your clit. It felt so good, being able to look up and watch him take his hand back and forth, thrusting his digits into your heat. You without knowing, fell into your fantasies and cried out “Da-daddy!” at the top of your lungs. 

That only made him want to fuck your brains out harder than he was already planning on doing. 

His fingers were long and warm and-

He curled them tightly and brushed against your g-spot. 

“S-sigm-” 

You felt the loud slap on your ass before you heard it. 

“Daddy.” He corrected sternly. He was into your daddy kink, maybe a little too much. When he found out about it? His cock? Rock hard. This was his chance to fulfill a fantasy and he wasn’t going to let it slip away. 

“Daddy..!” You mewed out again, hands grasping the bed sheets beneath you. 

Sigma hummed behind you, a very pleased expression on his face. 

You didn’t have too much time to admire the bliss on his face as his fingers continued to split you apart, stretching and pleasing you. You chewed on you bottom lip and squeezed your eyes shut. 

“D-daddy, I’m.. so close.. I..” 

He continued to hum behind you, fingers still pumping and curling inside your hot wet pussy. 

“Daddy.. please..” You moaned, unintelligible as you let this older man finger fuck you in your aroused hazy state. With one hand gripping your ass tight, he drove you over the edge with his hands. Within moments, you were coming, feeling the bliss course through you. Your eyes rolled back as he continued to pump his fingers into you nonstop through your orgasm, not deterred by the clenching of your core. 

You clutched onto the bed as you came, Sigma’s fingers slowing to a stop and leaving your body. He pulled his fingers away and pushed them in front of your face, wiggling his digits as your come glistening against his gloves in the light.

“Good girl..” He said, licking fingers clean while humming in delight. “Delicious, are you ready for more from daddy?” 

You whimpered a small ‘yes’ just before he pushed you forward more and let the front part of your body push into the bed. You felt his cock head press against your pussy lips, letting his pre come drip onto you before plunging in and grunting from the pressure around his girth. 

“Since you behaved so well for daddy..” He pushed in fully and paused. “..you deserve a reward.” 

And can you guess what the reward is? That right, his cock! 

He pulled his hips away before snapping them back. He slowly pumped his dick inside you, putting a hand on your hips to guide your movements with him. You moved with his every thrust, gripping the sides of the mattress while he snapped his hips against yours. 

“Daddy.. I..” You loved the feeling of his body shuddering against yours when you called out to him. He groaned your name in reply, increasing your tempo. His moans made you more urgent for release. You squealed when you felt both hands grab your waist, flipping you over on top of him and quickly starting back up by thrusting into you from below. 

He didn’t say it, but he loved watching you ride his fat cock and see your tits bounce on top of him and listen to the loud thwacking of your skin against his. 

While you ride him, he occasionally thrust upwards to see what reaction you gave him, enjoying all the little sounds you made as he praised you for being able to take all of daddy’s cock inside you. 

“Neuken..” He groaned out, clutching onto your thighs. You didn’t know what he was saying half the time, but not understanding his lewd praisings was somehow hotter. 

Eventually, he demanded you talk dirty to him. Not knowing what to really say, you called him a very handsome ‘horsie’ and made him lose his shit then and there. He gripped harder and pounded the living shit out of you, bucking his hips until you were numb. 

He was so close.. You could tell by how sloppy his thrusts became and how frequent his groans were. He tried to hold some of them back, but they slipped out. The coil in your stomach was hot, ready to burst when he sent the tip of his cock pounding into your core. It hit you like a brick. Your body clenched around him hard, his haggard groan sending shivers down your spine as he pushed once, twice, and released inside you. The warmth of his release coated your insides and burned when he pulled out, watching the evidence of his lust dribble out of you. 

It was so exhausting. How long had he been teasing you, fucking you before finally getting you to come for him three times? 

All you could hear was a very quiet “good girl” from Sigma before letting your eyelids finally close shut and leave you to the dark.

Art by me @Ladylunoma on Twitter! 


End file.
